


Belly Of The Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Castration, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Filmed, Forced Castration, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Knotting, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Threesome, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Impregnation, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Oral Knotting, Other, Prisoner Sex, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Torture, Vaginal Sex, beast gangbang, judges, male on male sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Female Deputy had gotten away from Jacob, killing many of his men and just overall being a gigantic headache. So, when he finally does get her back in his clutches again, he decides the best course of action is to give her something to do. A purpose. Namely, having and caring for his child. But first, he must make sure that she is properly punished for all her wrongdoings. So he enjoys himself watching her in The Wolf's Den. Then, properly turned on, decides to go ahead and give her that baby faster than he had originally planned... Graphic. Please read tags.





	Belly Of The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story featuring hardcore fetish Jacob. The first story was The Sacrifice. The second Into The Wolf's Den.

Before I left for Hope County, my ex had called me from his new place in L.A. He had begged me to give our relationship another shot again. But I had turned him down. I knew a life with him meant marriage, children. A life that would take me away from long nights hanging out in a squad car, waiting for the next break in a case. Endless hours spent looking at crime scene photos, trying to put the pieces of a long dead case together in a way that brought some family justice. It may have sounded like hell, but to me, those were the things I most wanted in life. Not staying at home with some screaming ass baby and cooking dinner for some boring accountant who only knew how to fuck in one lousy position. I wanted a life of excitement.

I should have asked for something else.

Anything else.

“You’re doing well, kitten. I’m impressed you’ve held up this long.”

I winced as another wolf climbed onto my naked back. He was a grey, mangy thing, all bones and filthy fur, but his shaft was just as eager and thick as all the others had been. It took every ounce of will I had not to scream as the beast wrapped its paws around my waist, claws dragging across my raw skin, humping my ass in a wild frenzy to plunge its cock into my wet pussy. I was already sopping wet from the other wolves in the cage. My walls throbbing from being mercilessly fucked for what must have been hours. There were times when I would hold my forehead to the ground, trying to hide the reality of another impending orgasm building up inside my clit, which stayed swollen from being licked by so many eager tongues.

The mangy wolf’s rod found it’s destination, and his paws tightened around me, his whole body becoming rigid as he gave ten long, hard thrusts, his hot cum quickly filling me up to the brim. A second later I felt the knot building at the base of his cock, threatening to tear me apart. He was huge. Bigger than the last.

I looked up at Jacob beseechingly.

I would have accepted any help from him in that moment. Even death.

Outside, I noticed that Jacob’s soldiers were still milling around, hard cocks in their hands. One of them was holding up a video camera.

“You were made for this, you know. Well, certainly better made than Pratt, anyway.” Jacob said with a hint of a smirk on his rugged face.

I glanced at the far corner of the large cage.

Deputy Staci Pratt, at one time the brash, fun loving goofball who had been the breaker of many a woman’s heart, was curled up in the corner. He was dressed in a flimsy white teddy, the cloth barely covering his muscled, tanned skin. Jacob had already put him through the training along with his other men. But his sacrifice, unlike the others, had been a particularly cruel one. Using the influence of the music box, Jacob had forced Pratt to castrate himself while the rest of the compound watched. He had then told the Deputy to eat his testicles as if they were juicy peaches. And Pratt did.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I could hear the sound of Pratt’s screams issuing from his own personal hell. I know Jacob liked to visit him under the cover of darkness. I never knew what they did together. Deep down, though, I felt consumed with guilt from being glad it was Pratt being the focus of the herald’s lust and not me.

The Judge had mounted and knotted deep inside of me when Jacob got up and moved into the pack to grab another wolf. I whimpered. I had grown to truly hate the knottings. In the beginning, Jacob had enjoyed simply seeing me struggling with the size and pain of being fucked by his pets. But then he had taken to finding ways of amusing himself during the time when a wolf was standing end to end with me, our bodies locked as it ejaculated as much as it could to try and get me pregnant.

“This pup is kind of low on the ladder. Gets pushed aside by the others. He could use some extra loving,” Jacob tells me, coming forward with a wolf much smaller than the others. It was a pretty, white furred thing. The red cross on its snout still a bright red from being freshly painted.

As I forced myself to watch, Jacob reached under and worked the young wolf’s cock out of its sheaf. It was long and thin, tiny jets of come shooting out of it and onto the dirty floor. He got down onto his hands and knees, shoving the wolf’s ass into my face, the beast’s cock in his hands.

“Open up,” Jacob demanded.

I shook my head. The mangy wolf who was locked with me hopped from one paw to the other, drawing my attention back to the giant knot jammed in my tortured cunt.

Jacob reached out and grabbed my nose, pinching it shut. I struggled, thrashed my body around, making the mangy wolf growl menacingly behind me, its body not quite finished emptying its balls yet. I opened my mouth, gagging as he thrust the young Judge’s cock down my throat, all the way up to the small knot at its base.

I was aware of someone making a hideous, long howl. Followed by a roar of laughter. As the wolf spurted jets of warm come down my gullet, I looked over at where Pratt was in the corner. Some of Jacob’s men had him bent over and were letting a particularly large, well muscled Judge mount him. As I watched, transfixed, an ugly tattooed cult member grabbed the wolf’s cock and shoved it deep into Pratt’s ass.

Another piercing shriek.

I closed my eyes, trying to block it all out as I swallowed load after load of the white wolf’s come. It seemed to go on forever. The mangy wolf hopped off of me. Another wolf climbed its way onto my back, long phallus eagerly finding its way into my dripping cunt. I didn’t even flinch this time as the thrusts increased in their frenzy, a large knot locking the beast and I in place.

“You’re getting use to this. I like that.”

My eyes flew open as Jacob shoved his cock into my mouth along with the wolf’s. I gagged. My eyes popped open, which only made the man tormenting me give a deep chuckle.

“Easy, girl. Take it slow,” he tells me, moving himself in and out of my mouth in several deep, fast thrusts. The wolf kept squirting down my throat, which got all over Jacob’s dick and dribbled down my chin in clear rivulets.

A couple of minutes later Jacob was on top of me, cock going in and out of my ass and pussy. The sound of my screams excited him for a while. But when he was tired of hearing it, he commanded one of his men to bring another Judge over to keep my mouth occupied.

“It’s your time of the month, pet. Your womb must be about to burst from all their come, but maybe, just maybe, one of mine will manage to get through.”

Jacob’s words cut me to the bone. My eyes closed again. This time to keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks. It wasn’t just my pussy that had been violated this night. The filth had gone deep inside of me this time. Into that sacred place where I had always fantasized about conceiving a child with someone I truly loved. It was in my tubes, swimming around looking for the egg that would drop soon. It would be the final nail in the coffin that had become my new home.

I was dragged back to reality as Jacob shuddered, his come mixing with the beasts inside of me.

“It’s almost morning, pet. And we are not even halfway through. Gonna be a long day for sure.”

Another whimper from the corner made me look over to where Pratt was still being tormented by the rowdy cult members. One of them had brought in a broom and was thrusting the handle in and out of his ass. Another held a squirming Judge in front of him, forcing the Deputy to take its knot in his mouth.

I lost my composure then. Hanging my head down to cry.


End file.
